The following U.S. patent application Publication is incorporated herein by reference in entirety.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2018/0105365 discloses chain conveyors with a primary continuous chain having a first portion configured to carry objects along a path and a return portion. A motor is operably coupled to the primary continuous chain so as to induce movement of the chain and a first sprocket engaging the return portion of the primary continuous chain.